


Corrupted

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, PWP, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a PWP, so there is not much plot...*haha* But well...Danny complains that Tom is spending too much time with Giovanna in their spare time which is annoying Tom, so he comes to Danny's house and then the emotions escalating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own McFly in any way...sadly...T_T  
> A/N: I love „Corrupted“ by McFly ~~(Tom sings this song so sexy *-*)~~ and I think it deserves a hot sweaty fiction! *nods*  
>  I hope I did it alright. So please be gentle, it's the first time I wrote smut (which isn't that smut actually). *hidesunderbed*  
> Note: I upload all my old McFly-Fanfics (I wrote them between 2009-2011?), I hope you like them, comments are lovely. :)

Tom's mobile phone rang. He looked at the display: Danny. „What does he want now?“ he groaned in annoyance. He pressed the answer-button and asked: „Yeah?“   
„Oi, Tom! Where are you?“ Maybe not where he was supposed to be. „At home. Gio just came over, we wanted to-“ but the Boltoner interrupted him: „We wanted to go to the cinema today, remember?“ „Oh...“ was all he could say. He'd totally forgotten. „I can't believe you! Since when do you forget what we've planned?“ Silence. „Never mind. I wish you a great day with Giovanna. I won't bother you anymore. In three days we will be on tour again and stuck every day with each other. That's enough, right?“ „Oh, Danny, please...don't make a scene...“ Tom tried to calm him down. „Yeah, yeah...whatever.“ After these words Danny hung up.

Tom sighed and put his mobile phone back in his pocket. „What's wrong?“ Giovanna suddenly asked. „I forgot Danny. We wanted to go to the cinema...and now he is angry.“ Tom answered.  
„Then go.“, Giovanna said with a smile, „We've seen each other nearly every day. You should do something with your other friends, too.“  
„You're sure?“ Tom asked.

  
Danny threw frustrated his mobile phone on his bed. How could Tom just simply forget and not even apologise? They are best friends and he just wanted to spend some time with him. He hasn't seen the older boy since two weeks ago and they are nearly neighbours, it's ridicilous!   
He didn't want to but he was jealous because Giovanna could always spend as much time as she wanted with Tom while he couldn't.   
Danny didn't know what to do now. He hadn't that much friends he wanted to spend time with in his spare time and especially not when he was in a bad mood like now. He probably would have ended up drunken in a bar. But not today.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door. His first thought, as always, was Tom. But no, it couldn't be him. The knocking went faster and harder.  
„Okay, okay, I'm coming!“ Danny shouted while he ran out of his room and downstairs in the living room to open the front door. His thought was right, it was Tom.  
„What do you want?“ Danny said cold but stepped aside to let him in.  
„Yeah, nice to see you, too.“ the blond said nonchalant while he stepped inside and tried to ignore the light ache in his heart from Danny's tone.  
Danny shut his door behind them. „Look, Danny...I don't know what to say. I'm sorry...“ Tom started but didn't know how to go on, so Danny said: „Fine. All I wanted was one, only one fucking day with you in our rare spare time and on this day you forget me because you're with the person you spent almost the whole time with! Every day I hear Giovanna, Giovanna, Giovanna when I talk to you! Oh no, let me correct: you call her Gio.“   
„I call all persons I like very much by their nickname, Dan.“ Tom simply said.   
„So, I'm Dan, huh? But you don't like me the same way or more than Giovanna, right?“ Danny countered.

It was like a domestic quarrel. Wait...didn't Danny mentioned once that he felt like he was married to Tom? Indeed, there was something between them. The younger was so obviously jealous, the blond kinda liked that but it made him also a bit angry. Danny was the only one who could Tom made feel this way. How could he doubt their friendship or...love...or whatever it was?  
The tension was building. All of a sudden he had the urge to slam Danny against the door behind him, to show him that he was the one he liked more - and so he did. He grabbed the younger man at his shoulders and spun him around against the front door.

_Crashing into walls_   
_Banging on your door_   
_So why'd you let me in?_

Danny gasped, he didn't expect such an action of the older boy.  
„Don't you dare to suggest something you don't know about...“ Tom said warningly.  
Something was in the air, something bad could happen. He felt it.  
The Boltoner gulped. Tom enjoyed the way Danny looked in this moment: helpless and clueless, lost for words.   
Out of nowhere the blond pressed his lips harshly against the younger boy's. He didn't need to ask for permission, his tongue was already granted in Danny's mouth.   
Tom felt two arms around his waist, pressing him tighter, like Danny was afraid to lose him.   
He pulled the brunette a bit with him and they fell on the floor, lips never parted.   
Danny groaned in his mouth at the sudden hard contact under him. Tom broke the kiss, wanted to say someting but Danny shook his head and tugged at his tie. „Don't talk right now, Mr. Fletcher.“ With these words their lips met again.  
Tom took the chance to unbutton his shirt quickly and his hands made their journey upon Danny's now bare chest.

_Falling through the floor_   
_Diving into deep_   
_Underneath your skin_

As he reached one of his nipples he first began to stroke it softly, then he squeezed it. Danny couldn't help and moaned into his mouth. Tom smirked against his lips while he settled one knee between the Bolteners legs and began to rub because Tom knew he would like it. Danny broke the kiss and gasped: „Oh god...air!“   
But the younger boy wasted no time to take off Tom's shirt, too. The brunette stroke fascinated over the blonde's Star tattoo on his left chest he fancied so much. His hands wandered from the blond's chest over his back and down in his trousers and boxershorts. „You know, I love your bum. He's still as big as he used to be...even if you lost some weight.“ Danny said. Tom giggled. He knew he would say that again, they hadn't changend after all these years, which was good.

Then the blonde bent down and placed his lips on the brunettes neck and began to suck hard. He wanted to leave a mark – in which he which succeeded. Danny began to breath harder and so did Tom.   
Luckily the younger made his way now to Tom's tightened trousers to open it. Within seconds he was without his boxershorts, too.  
The blonde kissed his way down from his chest to his stomach and stopped at his bellybutton.   
As he saw the big bulge in his jeans he grinned up to his brunette friend. He was impressed by the effect he had on him.  
He kissed his way up again while he freed him from his jeans and boxershorts, too.   
As soon both were naked, Tom hastily reached for the tube and condom he had in his trousers beside him.   
Danny shot him a slight confused look. „Don't look like that!“, Tom said amused, „I didn't plan this. But it's always good to have it with you because you never know what could happen...like now, right?“.  
With these words he lubricated his fingers and put two in him and massaged his hole. Danny let out a silent moan. Then he put three fingers inside. He could feel the Boltoner's body tensed up and his breath went faster.   
Now it was time for the real thing. Tom took the condom and wanted to open it but the younger grapped his wrist. „No! I want to feel you...you know? All of you.“ Danny blushed a bit at his own words. The blond only nodded, put the condom aside and lubricated his own cock. The younger spread his legs wider and he thrusted inside him.   
Danny let out a winced moan. As Tom grabbed his cock and began to stroke, his sight became blurry.

_So good you got to abuse it_   
_Too fast but sometimes you lose it_   
_It chews you up when your feed it_   
_But everyone needs to eat_   
_Am I too much for you?_   
_Cause you're too much for me_   
_Still wanna be corrupted_

The younger wanted to drag him down into a kiss but the older fought back: „Nonono, I want to hear you. Scream for me, Dan.“ He began to rub harder and thrusted in and out with more force.  
Danny's breath went faster with every thrust he gave him and he let out loud uncontrolled moans.   
Tom's body tensed and he came inside him.   
He felt his friend wasn't far away either. Quickly Tom leant over to his ear and whispered: „I want you to scream my name when you come...“ He licked the sweat off of the Boltoner's neck and right after this his body bowed up and he came over his friend's stomach while screaming his name.   
Tom then pulled out of him and let himself rest on the brunettes body for a while.  
„Much better than the first time, ya know.“ Danny said, still breathless but relieved.

_Lets convince ourselves_  
 _It's all under control,_  
 _a storm that we can't break._  
 _But is this what we want?_  
 _Cause we might miss the hate_  
 _You know it feels so good_  
 _To make the same mistake._  
(Mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake)

„Yeah...do you remember, it was in the hotelroom we shared while we wrote the songs for our first album. It's been five years from now...“ Tom said dreamingly. „Yeah...that's too long...“ Danny admitted.   
The blonde looked up and smiled: „...definitely too long.“ „Don't let me wait that long again.“ the brunette said with a plea in his voice whilest he stroke through the blonde's still sweaty hair.  
„Of course not. I hope I could proove who of you two I like more, so don't you ever doubt me again. I'm yours, okay? And you're mine, right?“  
Danny smiled thankfully and dragged him in for a passionate kiss.

_Do you remember how we started?_   
_Fairytale got twisted and decayed?_   
_The innocence has dropped and broken_   
_How did we get this way?_

The End


End file.
